Sayonara, Graykun
by Yumegi-chan
Summary: Claire tidak pernah bisa menyampaikan perasaan-nya pada Gray, bahkan disaat-saat terakhirnya... My first  ONESHOT fanfic!


Konnichiwaaa! Yume disini!

Disclaimer : I dont own Harvest Moon

Pairings : GrayxClaire

Rating : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

WARNING : Akan ada yang meninggal... OOC

* * *

**Sayonara, Gray-kun**

_Jaclairy farm, 6 : 00 am_

**Claire's POV**

Mataku terbuka perlahan, aku susah tidur semalaman karena memikirkan perkelahianku dengan Gray yang terjadi kemarin.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Blacksmith, 10:00 am_

Claire masuk ke toko Blacksmith, dia hanya diam ditempat karena melihat Mary yang sedang membalut tangan Gray, "Nah, selesai!"kata Mary, Gray terlihat merona, dia menutupi sebagian mukanya dengan topi, "T..trimakasih,"kata Gray, "Mungkin aku mengganggu,"kata Claire sambil keluar toko,

"Aku pergi dulu ya!"sahut Mary sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin pada Gray.

Mary keluar toko, dan melewati Claire, dia tersenyum, lalu menyenggol Claire,

"Ma..maaf! Aku tak melihatmu disana!"kata Mary berpura-pura, "Iya, nggak apa-apa..."kata Claire,

"Claire, apa kau menyukai Gray?"tanya Mary, "Eh..uuh.. Iya, dia satu-satunya orang yang paling dekat denganku di kota ini,"jawab Claire,

"Dengar ya, dia itu akan menikah denganku sebentar lagi, jadi JANGAN COBA-COBA MENGAMBIL HATINYA!"Bentak Mary pada Claire, "A..Aku tidak mencoba membuat Gray menyukaiku...Aku hanya menyukainya sebagai teman, Tenang saja Mary,"kata Claire yang berusaha tersenyum,

"Ooh..Ya udah, kau kuundang ke pesta pernikahanku dengan Gray, 7 hari lagi, jangan lupa ya!"Sahut Mary, sambil berlalu pergi, "Iya...,"Claire hanya bisa menunduk sedih, dia masuk ke toko Blacksmith.

"Gray, apa kau punya waktu?"tanya Claire, "Aku tidak tau, tanya saja kakekku,"ucap Gray sambil melirik kesal kakeknya.

"Oke-oke, kau kuberi waktu 1 jam,"kata Blacksmith, Gray dan Clairepun keluar, mereka menuju ke Rose Square,

_Rose Square, 11:00 am_

"Jadi, Gray apa kau memiliki perasaan pada seseorang?"tanya Claire, "Hn, aku tidak akan memberi tau,"jawab Gray, "Kalau kau tidak memberi tau...Kau akan kukelitikin!"kata Claire,

"Kau tidak akan berani..."kata Gray, "Oh ya...?"Claire mulai mengelitiki Gray, "Aha...ha...ha..ha...ha...hah...stop..Oke...oke...akan kuberi tau...lagipula, kau sahabatku,"kata Gray, Claire menghentikan tangan-nya,

"Jadi...uh..biar kupercepat, dia adalah Mary,"kata Gray, Claire menunduk.

"A..ada apa? Apa ada yang salah?"tanya Gray,

Claire masih menunduk dan berkata, "Gray...Apa benar kau akan menikah dengan Mary?"tanya Claire, wajah Gray langsung merah, "Oh itu, heh, eh, itu memang benar,"kata Gray,

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"tanya Claire, "Maaf, aku tidak tau, kukira kau akan cemburu,"kata Gray, "Kau pikir aku cemburu? bagaimana mungkin aku cemburu?"ucap Claire,

"Jadi kau tidak pernah memikirkan kesenangan Sahabatmu?"tanya Gray,

"Hey, Gray..bukan itu maksudku..."

"SUDAHLAH CLAIRE! AKU TAU DARI DULU KAU TIDAK MENYUKAI HUBUNGANKU DENGAN MARY! JANGAN BISANYA BERSIKAP EGOIS!"

"Egois? KAU TAU SIAPA YANG BERSIKAP EGOIS SEKARANG? KAU! AKU HANYA COBA MEMBANTUMU!"bentak Claire, Gray bangkit,

"Kalau itu memang yang kau mau, mulai sekarang, persahabatan kita putus!"katanya dingin,

"BAIKLAH! KAU YANG MEMINTA!"teriak Claire, yang air matanya keluar, Gray berlalu meninggalkan Claire, hujan pun turun, membuat air mata Claire tidak terlihat, dia memeluk tubuhnya, dan berlalu pulang ke Jaclairy farm.

**End of Flashback**

**

* * *

**

"UGH! Kenapa hal itu harus terjadi? Gray... Aku tidak ingin...tidak pernah ingin hal ini terjadi,"kataku.

Sekarang, aku hanya bisa menunggu pernikahan mereka.

* * *

**6 Hari kemudian...**

**Normal POV**

_Jaclairy farm, 6:00 am_

TOK! TOK! TOK! terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu, "Siapa?"tanya Claire,

"Ini Mary,"

Claire membuka pintu, "Ada apa Mary?"tanya Claire, "Uh...Claire, besok'kan pernikahanku, mau tidak kau memilihkan gaun untukku?"tanya Mary. "Tentu..."kata Claire lesu, "Terimakasih Claire, ayo kerumahku!"ajak Mary.

Claire dan Marypun langsung beranjak ke rumah Mary, di tengah perjalanan, Mary memaksa Claire untuk diambilkan Poisonus Mushroom, "Mary, jamur itukan' beracun, jangan diambil..."saran Claire,

"Tenang saja Claire, ini bukan untuk dimakan, tapi untuk penelitian,"kata Mary, dengan pasrah Claire mengambil jamur tersebut, dan dimasukkan ke tasnya. "Jamurnya kau simpan saja sampai kau ingin pulang nanti, baru berikan padaku."jelas Mary, "Oke."

Sesampainya dirumah Mary sudah terlihat ada 3 macam gaun pesta, yang pertama berwarna putih dengan lengan panjang, yang kedua berwarna hitam bentuknya seperti nightdress, yang memerlihatkan punggung pemakainya, gaun yang ketiga berwarna putih, yang bentuknya seperti gaun Princess Belle.

"Jadi, yang mana yang menurutmu cocok untukku?"tanya Mary, "Menurutku gaun pertama manis, tapi lebih bagus gaun ketiga,"kata Claire.

"Oke aku pilih yang kedua, lebih berkesan fancy, dan akan memikat orang-orang,"kata Mary berkomentar, "Yaah, semua terserah padamu tuan Putri,"ucap Claire. Mary masuk ke kamar mandi untuk berganti baju.

Claire terus memandang gaun ketiga, dia membayangkan dia memakai gaun tersebut, disaat pernikahan-nya dengan Gray yang tak akan pernah terjadi.

"Ehm...Jadi, bagaimana?"tanya Mary sambil memutar badan-nya.

"Kau terlihat sempurna,"puji Claire, "Terimakasih ya Claire, karena telah membantuku memilih gaun yang tepat,"kata Mary, Mary dan Claire keluar dari rumah Mary, Mary menengok kearah kiri, dari jauh terlihat Gray sedang menuju kesini, "Mana jamurnya Claire?"tanya Mary,

"Ini, Mary,"kata Claire sambil menyodorkan jamur tersebut.

Mary, yang mengambilnya langsung mengarahkan jamur tersebut kemulutnya, "Mary, JANGAN!"teriak Claire, sambil berusaha mencegah jamur itu masuk ke mulut Mary, "Lepasin gak? CLAIRE LEPASIN!"teriak Mary, Gray yang melihat hal tersebut langsung menghampiri kedua gadis tersebut, "CLAIRE! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"bentak Gray, sebelum Claire menjawab, Mary langsung menyela,"Gray...tolong aku...C-Claire berusaha meracuniku...dia memaksaku untuk memakan jamur beracun ini..."keluh Mary, dia bersandar di bahu Gray sambil menangis,

"Jadi ini yang kau lakukan? kau tidak ingin kami menikah sampai-sampai kau tega ingin meracuni Mary?"Gray marah, "Ti..tidak Gray! Aku tidak melakukan itu! Sungguh..kau harus percaya padaku..."Claire memohon, "Gray...percayalah padaku...jangan percaya pada perempuan yang sudah dari awal membenci hubungan kita..."Mary menangis, "Maaf, Claire, aku tidak bisa memercayaimu..."kata Gray yang lalu masuk kedalam rumah Mary.

Claire sekali lagi hanya bisa menangis, 'Kenapa tidak ada yang percaya padaku?'batin Claire dalam hati.

Claire pergi ke Harvest Goddess Pond, disana dia melemparkan bunga kedalamnya dan mencurahkan semua isi hatinya ke Harvest Goddess,

"Claire, teman baikku, jika kau mencintai Gray, salah satu cara terbaik untuk membuatnya tenang dan membuatmu bisa melupakan-nya adalah meninggalkan Mineral Town, beritahu pada orang-orang yang tinggal disekitar sini, kecuali Gray, dan Mary."usul Harvest Goddess, Claire menuruti saran-nya, dia langsung mengepak semua barang berharganya, seperti kalung dari Gray, wine pertama Karen, bunga yang kering dari Elli, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Rough! Rough!"Hachi menggonggong, "Kita akan pergi kekota,"kata Claire sambil mengelus kepala Hachi.

Selesai mengepak barangnya, seperti yang disarankan Harvest Goddess, Claire berpamitan pada semua orang kalau dia ingin pergi, tapi orang-orang di Mineral Town bersikap dingin pada Claire, kelihatan-nya Mary sudah membeberkan apa yang sebenarnya tidak terjadi.

Kecuali Carter, seperti biasa Carter bersikap ramah pada Claire, Clairepun menitipkan surat yang ingin dia berikan pada Gray, setelah berpamitan, Claire pun pergi bersama Hachi.

* * *

Keesokan harinya pernikahan pun dilaksanakan, tetapi sebelum Gray dan Mary bersumpah bersama, Carter memberi pengumuman tentang kepergian Claire, Mary yang mendengar ini kaget, sangat kaget, dia tidak tau hal ini akan sangat membuat Claire tersakiti.

"Gray, aku minta maaf..."kata Mary, "Minta maaf kenapa?"tanya Gray,

"Karena aku, Claire pergi,"ucap Mary, "Kenapa ini menjadi salahmu? Claire sudah mengambil keputusan yang tepat, untuk meninggalkan kota ini, biarkan saja dia pergi sejauh mungkin, yang penting kita bahagia,"kata Gray, mendengar itu Mary menangis, "Cukup, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, Sebenarnya Claire itu tidak bersalah! Aku..aku hanya berpura-pura...dia...tidak memiliki kesalahan apapun..."Mary mengakui semua kecurangan-nya,

"KENAPA KAU SANGAT EGOIS!"bentak Gray, kali ini dia sangat marah, "ROUGH!ROUGH!"Hachi menggonggong sangat keras, semua orang melihat kearahnya, dia berlumuran darah, "Hachi, Apa yang terjadi?"tanya Gray, Hachi menarik-narik baju Gray, Gray pun langsung berlari mengikuti Hachi pergi.

Terlihat sedikit jauh dari perbatasan kota Mineral Town, ada sebuah Bus yang kacanya pecah, dan bagian belakangnya penyok, disampingnya tergeletak seorang wanita berlumuran darah yang diatasnya terdapat seekor anjing yang terus mengaung-ngaung karena tau majikan-nya sudah mau pergi.

"CLAIRE!"teriak Gray, dia mengangkat tubuh lemah wanita tersebut, "Gray..."itu kata terakhir yang diucapkan Claire, setelah itu dia menutup matanya, untuk selamanya...

Pernikahan Gray dan Mary dibatalkan karena insiden itu, mereka melakukan pemakaman untuk Claire, "Aku minta maaf..."ucap Gray, "Gray, lebih baik kau pulang, sudah hujan..."kata Mary sambil memayungkan Gray, "Pergi kau! AKU TIDAK BUTUH BANTUANMU!"teriak Gray, "ba-baiklah...maafkan aku Gray...sungguh maafkan aku..."kata Mary, diapun pergi meninggalkan Gray duduk sendirian disamping batu nisan Claire. "Claire, aku harap aku bisa berbicara denganmu satu kali lagi... Aku berjanji, aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau hidup lagi...,aku sungguh menyesal..."kata Gray, Carter menghampiri Gray,"Lebih baik kau masuk kedalam dulu, ada barang yang ingin Claire berikan padamu,"jelas Carter, Gray masuk kedalam Church, Carter menyodorkan sebuah kertas pada Gray, yang berisi :

_Dear Gray, Aku minta maaf ya, kalau aku pergi tidak bilang-bilang padamu, aku juga minta maaf karena tidak bisa hadir di pesta pernikahanmu, mulai sekarang, jika ingin berkomunikasi denganku, kirim surat saja, sekali lagi, aku minta maaf, nggak apa-apa jika kau tidak memaafkanku dan tidak menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu lagi, yang jelas aku akan tetap menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku!_

_Jangan Lupakan aku!_

_With Love, Claire_

Dia tidak percaya Claire sangat baik, bahkan setelah dia memutuskan tali persahabatan-nya dengan Claire, Claire tetap berbaik hati dan menganggapnya sebagai sahabatnya.

Gray pulang ke Inn, Ann tidak terlihat, saat ke lantai dua, Gray mendengar suara tangis Ann, dan suara Cliff yang sedang berusaha menenangkan-nya, dia tertidur dengan hati yang resah, Gray bermimpi dalam tidurnya.

* * *

**Gray's Dream**

Gray sedang berdiri, tidak ada seorangpun disana, pertama dia mendengar suara minta maaf Claire, lama kelamaan muncul sosok Claire yang transparan, "Claire, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau Mary berpura-pura?"tanya Gray marah,

"Aku sudah mencoba memberi tahumu, tapi kau tidak percaya,"jelas Claire, Gray menundukkan kepalanya, dia sangat menyesal,

"Apa kau menangis?"tanya Claire, "Tidak,"ucap Gray berbohong, Claire tersenyum,"Gray, aku minta maaf,"kata Claire,

"Claire, kau tidak bersalah! Aku yang harusnya minta maaf..."Gray mencoba memeluk Claire, tetapi tidak bisa, yang dia rasakan hanyalah angin, "Aku memaafkanmu...Lagipula, kita tetap Sahabat'kan?"tanya Claire, "Iya,"jawab Gray,

"Claire menunduk sedih, mungkin Gray memang hanya menyukainya sebagai teman, "Kalau begitu, kurasa ini perpisahan,"kata Claire, dia bersiap-siap pergi, semakin lama tubuh Claire yang transparan semakin hilang, "Claire tunggu..."kata Gray berusaha meraih lengan Claire, "Sayonara Gray-kun..."kata Claire yang lalu menghilang, bahkan disaat terakhir pun Claire tidak sempat menyampaikan perasaan-nya pada Gray, selain itu Gray belum sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Claire, tetapi sudah terlambat, dia sudah pergi.

**End of Gray's Dream**

* * *

Gray terbangun, dia melihat fotonya dengan Claire disamping tempat tidurnya, dia melihat wajah tersenyum Claire, dan berkata "Gomennasai, Claire-chan..."

* * *

Huaaahh...Akhirnya selesai juga, gimana pendapatmu?

Jangan lupa Review yaaa!


End file.
